User blog:Kissmanga/Member 11
Info Appearance Brawler is a beauty with a dark skin. She has a blazing red hair and an red eyes. She usually just wearing the muay thai clothes that only cover her chest and her private parts. Personality She usually behaves very calm, she having a good control over her own emotions and being known to be very bottled up: no one knows what she is really thinking at the moment. But the most striking part of his personality is her love for good fights. Powers Fighting Instinct: Brawler possesses an automatic response mechanism to win in any combat by overcoming limitations and adapt techniques or methods to ensure victory. She adapt perfectly to all factors, achieving maximum efficiency in offense, defense, evasion and countering, ensuring optimal success as long as there is the slightest chance. *Auto-Reflexes *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Stamina *Fear Masking *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Optimal Finesse *Sleep Combat *Weapon Improvisation Accelerated Bodybuilding: Brawler can develop her body faster than normal through exercise. *Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Health Muscle Augmentation: Brawler can increase the muscle mass (all or only certain muscles) of herself and others, enhancing any physical abilities pertaining to muscle, such as strength, speed, stamina and durability. *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *SupernaturaReflexes *SupernaturalSpeed *Supernatural Stamina *SupernaturalStrength Superhuman Physical: Brawler possess a superhuman physical through her training. *'Superhuman Strength: '''She possesses superhuman strength enabling her to press lift a thousand tons. Brawler physical strength is sufficient enough to let her to easily lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi truck with ease, and land a jet she estimated had a landing weight between 215,000-350,000 pounds. *'Superhuman Speed:' Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Brawler highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. *'Superhuman Durability:' Brawler possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding tremendous pressures, temperatures from -1900 F to 30,000 F, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. *'Superhuman Agility': Brawler agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. She is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, she is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of seconds. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Brawler possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. She can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. She retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness and complete darkness. Her hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans cannot hear at a greater distance, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that has thick walls with enough focus. She is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. She can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. '''Expert Covert Ops Training:' She is highly trained in the use of long range weapons and explosives, and is an expert in assassination techniques Expert Tracker: Due to her superhumanly sense of smell, Brawler is a dangerous tracker and has memorized many different scents. Master Martial Artist: She is a master in hand to hand combatant, with intensive training in numerous armed and unarmed martial arts techniques during her time in the facility. Master Acrobat: She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Gifted Intellect: She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, being able to produce precise odds in different situations. Hyper Intuition: Brawler can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex. She can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Replication *Ability Intuition - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. *Anatomical Intuition aka Bodily Intuition - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *Chemical Intuition - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *Craft Improvisation - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *Escape Intuition aka Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. *Fighting Instinct - ability to intuitively/instinctively handle any combat situation by any means. *Intuitive Perception - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. *Intuitive Precognition - sense and react to future events. *Limit Intuition - possess innate knowledge about the limits of anything. *Magic Intuition - possess intuitively/instantly understanding of magic knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform magic and spells. *Mathematical Intuition - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *Mechanical Intuition - understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *Medical Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *Musical Intuition - immediate understanding and use any and all instruments, and musical notes with the proficiency of a master. With this ability one only needs to touch an instrument before they instantly become proficient in it. Also gives the user perfect pitch hearing. *Physics Intuition - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *Predator Instinct - possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature, one with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where it is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. *Pressure Point Intuition - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. *Prey Instinct - instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. *Rhythm Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the rhythm and fluctuation of the soundwaves. *Scientific Prowess - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. *Seduction Intuition - intuitive seductive and sexual skills, user is be able to seduce anyone, and always provide immense sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. *Sickness Intuition - to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. *Social Intuition aka Common Touch - intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user also gains a great voice, eloquence, and charisma. *Survival Intuition - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. *Weapon Proficiency - immediate understanding and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. *Agriculture Intuition: to have innate understanding of Agriculture/Aquaculture. *Alien Intuition: to have innate understanding of alien species, languages and technology. *Animal Intuition: to have innate understanding of animals. *Answer Intuition: to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. *Artistic Intuition: to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. *Aviation Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting aircrafts, spacecrafts, etc. *Botany Intuition: to have innate knowledge of plants and fungi. *Business Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. *Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. *Computer Operation Intuition: to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. *Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. *Criminology Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to perform perfect crimes and run criminal organizations without leaving a trace. *Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques. *Danger Intuition: to detect impending threats. *Definition Intuition: to know the definitions of anything. *Desire Intuition: to know the deepest desires of anyone. *Detail Intuition: to notice any and all details, no matter how small. *Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. *Experimentation: to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. *Game Intuition: to possess great skills in playing games. *Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. *History Intuition: to possess intuitive and accurate knowledge and understanding of all historical events. *Hunting Intuition: to innately have to be highly skilled in hunting any and all prey. *Housekeeping Aptitude: to possess intuitive aptitude for housekeeping. *Interrogation Intuition: to innately know how to extract information from an opponent through different forms of interrogation. *Juggling Intuition: to have greatly enhanced skills in juggling. *Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles. *Law Intuition: to understand various laws. *Linguistic Intuition: to understand, write, read and speak all forms of languages, fluently. *Literary Intuition: to have intuitive understanding of literary techniques and styles. *Maintenance Intuition: to have intuitive knowledge on how to groom and maintain oneself and others. *Magicians Intuition: to have a talent of deception through stage performances. *Martial Arts Intuition: to intuitively understand all Martial Arts. *Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. *Mech Piloting Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. *Navigation Intuition: to have innate knowledge on navigating through any area. *Paranormal Expertise: to have innate knowledge and information about the entire paranormal world and all supernatural phenomenon. *Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. *Photographic Deduction: Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. *Poisoning Intuition: to possess intuitive knowledge and/or skill in the use of poisonous substances. *Psionic Intuition: to gain knowledge through psionic means. *Psychological Intuition: to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. Allows user to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. *Religion Intuition: to possess innate knowledge and understanding of every form of faith, religion, and belief. *Riders Aptitude: to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. *Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. *Special Ops Mastery: to possess innate knowledge and skills on how to handle and complete any and all special operations. *Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. *Temporal Intuition: to innately know the date and time. *Trading Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in selling/trading. *Trapping Intuition: to proficiently create a variety of unique and difficult traps for others to fall for. *Vehicle Intuition: to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. *Weakness Detection: to intuitively observe anything and instantly understand the weakness of anything, including people, objects, relationships, societies, structures, organizations, laws of nature, etc. Indomitable Will: '''Brawler is a very strong willed woman. Her will is so strong to the point that she will never surrender to her opponents, no matter how powerful they intent to be. '''Pyrokinetic Immunity: Brawler is immune to fire/heat, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. Abilities Demon Authority: Brawler has the authority to access and using the power of the Archdemons, also called the Seven Princes of Hell. *Demon Physiology *Demonic Power *Sin Embodiment *Vice Inducement *'Asmodeus' **Addictive Contentment **Army Manipulation **Architecture Manipulation **Biological Essence Manipulation ***Chimerism ***Hormone Manipulation **Cambion Physiology (in Kabbalah) **Desire Form ***Relative Appearance Alteration **Lust Manipulation ***Lust Empowerment **Osculated Sway ***Hypnosis **Probability Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation **Vengeance Embodiment ***Punishment **Sex Demon Lord Physiology **Sexual Inducement **Sexual Instinct **Poltergeist Physiology ***Phantasm Manipulation *'Beelzebub' **Digestive Assimilation **Famine Inducement **Gluttony Manipulation ***Gluttony Empowerment ***Gluttony Inducement **Infinite Digestive System **Insect Manipulation **Insect Physiology **Meta-Possession **Organic Regeneration *'Belphegor' **Apathy **Enhanced Crafting **Golden Rule **Ignorance Embodiment **Illusion Manipulation **Inspiration Manipulation ***Epiphany Inducement **Knowledge Projection **Negative Energy Manifestation **Paralysis Inducement **Sloth Embodiment **Sloth Empowerment *'Leviathan' **Absolute Thievery **Envy Manipulation ***Envy Empowerment **Guardianship **Hatred Inducement **Leviathan Physiology ***Portal Physiology ****Underworld Path **Malefic Force Manipulation **Omnifarious ***Omnireplication *'Lucifer' **Assailant **Corruption Inducement **Divine-Demonic Physiology **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Fraud Inducement **Nigh Omnipotence **Omnimalevolence **Personal Domain **Pride Manipulation ***Arrogance Inducement **Primordial Light Manipulation ***Dark Light Manipulation **Satanic Incarnation **Supernatural Beauty **Vice Inducement *'Mammon' **Absolute Buying ***Contract Bestowal **Almighty Absorbing Replication ***Absolute Thievery ***Omnireplication **Avarice Inducement **Canine Manipulation **Cave Manipulation ***Earth Manipulation ***Mineral Manipulation **Greed Manipulation ***Greed Empowerment **Infinite Supply **Monetary Manipulation ***Gold Manipulation ***Golden Rule **Soil Manipulation ***Harvest Manipulation **Subordination Manipulation ***Enslavement Branding *'Satan' **Anger Empowerment **Blame Embodiment **Corruption Manipulation **Demon Manipulation **Demonization **Divine-Demonic Physiology **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Omnimalevolence ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation ***Evil Lordship **Heresy Inducement **Lie Manipulation **Persuasion **Primordial Darkness Manipulation **Primordial Dragon Physiology or Snake Physiology **Relative Appearance Alteration ***Seductive Magnetism **Satanic Incarnation **Tactical Genius **Underworld Beast Manipulation **Wrath Embodiment Spirit World Lordship: Brawler can rule the spirit-world. The spirit world, according to Spiritualism, is the world inhabited by spirits. *Afterlife Manipulation (Limited to Spirit World) **Afterlife Border **Afterlife Marking **Afterlife Prevention **Afterlife Transport *Authority over the Spirit World. *Binding *Communing *Ectoplasm Manipulation *Mediumship *Ley Line Manipulation *Spirit Manipulation *Spirit Physiology *Strong Soul *Summoning (Spirits) Hell Domain: Brawler has authority and duty over hell, the realm where damned souls go to suffer for eternity. Some users gain control over a certain part of Hell where they command everything and everyone in the area and gain a lot of power whenever they are in Hell itself. *Afterlife Manipulation (Limited to Hell) **Afterlife Border **Afterlife Marking **Afterlife Prevention **Afterlife Transport *Authority within Hell. *Dark Element Manipulation **Hell-Fire Manipulation ***Hell-Fire Breath *Dark Lord *Death Aspect Inducement *Demon Creation *Demon Physiology *Demonic Empowerment *Demonic Force Manipulation *Hell Manipulation *Necromancy **Death Empowerment **Death Sense **Ectoplasm Manipulation **Life-Force Absorption **Mediumship **Reanimation **Resurrection **Soul Manipulation **Soullessness **Summoning (deceased souls and/or corpses) *Punishment *Satanic Incarnation *Soul Absorption *Tormentor *Torture Equipment Proficiency *Vice Inducement Pyrokinesis: Brawler can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. *Burn and/or melt things. *Combustion Inducement/Fire Generation *Fire Attacks *Fire Negation *Heat Manipulation **Heat Generation *Incineration **Ultimate Burning *Manipulate the properties of fire/heat. **Flame Solidification *Pyro-Telekinesis **Pyrokinetic Flight **Pyrokinetic Surfing *Pyrokinetic Constructs *Fire Augmentation *Fire Aura *Fire Empowerment *Fire Mimicry *Fire Portal Creation *Fire Transformation *Fire Transmutation *Firestorm Creation *Flame Shield *Healing Fire *Inflammation *Pyrokinetic Combat *Pyrokinetic Invisibility *Pyrokinetic Regeneration *Pyromancy *Pyroportation *Pyrotic Communication *Blue Fire Manipulation *Conceptual Fire Manipulation *Cosmic Fire Manipulation *Dark Fire Manipulation *Empathic Fire Manipulation *Esoteric Flame Manipulation *Eternal Flame Manipulation *Explosive Fire Manipulation *Fire Embodiment *Fire Magic *Grand Flame Manipulation *Green Fire Manipulation *Heat Energy Manipulation *Hell-Fire Manipulation *Holy Fire Manipulation *Invisible Flame Manipulation *Life Fire Manipulation *Liquid Fire Manipulation *Nuclear Fire Manipulation *Primordial Fire Manipulation *Psychic Flame Manipulation *Purple Fire Manipulation *Pyric Spectrum Manipulation *Rainbow Fire Manipulation *Spiritual Flame Manipulation *White Fire Manipulation Equipment Island Ring: It is the special ring that Bin made for Puzzle, it has the boxing symbol on it. It giving her fully access to the Mystical Sky Island. Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Fire Suit: It is the burning red suit that Bin made that had the power to enhanced the Fire power of Brawler. The suit can't be destroy by heat or fire and can shape-shift to any clothes Brawler want when she channeling her fire energy into it. Ruby & Garnet: It is a pair of gloves that Bin made that has the defensive and offensive usage with the use of flames. It is a pair of metal crafted gauntlets with the red color, one gauntlet studded with rubies, and the other gauntlet studded with garnet. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts